Atia Vinicia Gryllus
Atia Vinicia Gryllus (March 28, 4333) is a Selucian politician and former police officer and actress who represents the region of Oriensos in the Senate. She is the 14th General Secretary of the party In Marea-Civis Sinistram and the 49th Caesar of Selucia. Before politics and early time Gryllus was born in Octaviana, although she was raised in Augusta, city where she lives with her family. With 17 years she joined the IUVIM, the juvenil section of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. Although she started university to become a judge, she also developed a career as an actress, being specially known for her role in the famous Selucian series "The Missed". Deputy and Ambassador She was elected deputy for Oriensos in 4358, and since then, she has always earned her seat in the Selucian Senate. Her biggest time came in 4360, when she was elected Secretary of Equality and Civil Rights of her party and she was also elected as Ambassador of the nation to Valruzia, where she helped to develop a healthy relationship between both nations. Secretary of In Marea In 4380, following the resignation of Argos Loukas as Secretary of the party, and amid the raising tensions between the three factions, she presented herself as candidate for the most leftist branch, eventually winning with more than 70% of the votes. Caesar of Selucia Following the results of the 4391 Selucian elections, she started conversations with Factio Imperiales and PFO in order to form an alternative government and expel Legio Nationalis and Factio Republicana from the Selucian government. She became the 9th woman to lead the Selucian politics (the last one being Aurelia M.C. Prisca from 4324 to 4338). After the 4398 elections, six years after her first election as Caesar, In Marea-Civis Sinistram and its coalition partners lose the majority in the Senate, therefore being approached by the Rexist Party in an attempt to gain the support of the progressist party for a new government coalition. Gryllus stated after accepting the coalition proposal, which put the party in a very dangerous and uncomfortable position: Unfortunately, the result of the last elections forces In Marea-Civis Sinistram to put itself in a clear position, which surely and in any case, will annoy some of our voters. With the loss of confidence of citizens in our government, which has caused us to lose the majority in the Senate, puts us at a crossroads that we have to consider very carefully. The Rexist Party, known for many of its conservative policies, has formally asked us for the participation of our party in a new government together with them, Factio Imperialis and Populi Factio Optimatium, with the sole request to grant them the Caesarship. While at first sight it may be preposterous, and we understand that Factio Aurorianus has asked us to stay away from this government, rejecting the request would be tantamount to Rexist Party asking Factio Republicana for their collaboration, creating an ultra-right government that would break all the country definitely. We disagree with both the conservative and reactionary policies of the Rexist Party and the ultra-religious policies of Factio Aurorianus, but while Factio Aurorianus is not currently a danger in the Senate because it has no seats, Rexist Party can form a government without us and that It would be devastating for Selucia. That is why In Marea-Civis Sinistram is going to support this new government, because we understand that we still have a voice of power in this government, but we will not allow nonsense. In the moment that the differences in the government are insurmountable, the ministers of In Marea-Civis Sinistram will resign immediately, and will try to force new elections.'''' However, the government could not pass due to Populi Factio Optimatium abstaining in the last round of voting, leaving her still as the Caesar of the nation. She ultimately ended up supporting the Cabinet of the Consul after the 4400 Selucian political crisis, and resigning shortly after from her position asking for new blood in the leadership of the party. She was rewarded in 4401 with the Selucian Golden Medal, although she gave no speech after receiving it. Ideology and personal life. Since her start in the party, she was aligned with the most leftist branch. She defends the ideas of Arria Ivmarus, former Praetor of Insularia and Consul of Selucia, advocating for a true republic with the left principles. Category:Selucian people and politicians